


Six Trillion Years and An Overnight Tale

by ChaoticIdol



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Most of the others tagged are just mentioned briefly in scenes, Religious Themes, basically a rp with Prucan but with a Vocaloid song, includes death and gore, or dialouge, the song is 'Six Trillion Years and An Overnight Tale'
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 17:20:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11948979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaoticIdol/pseuds/ChaoticIdol
Summary: Prucan rp with a friend. You can kinda tell when we switch based on writing styles. Might make it a two part since this rp is finished!





	Six Trillion Years and An Overnight Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Please feel free to leave a review! This was just a fun rp with my bff, so many things might be off. It's also an AU.  
> Names 
> 
> Matthew - Canada  
> Gilbert - Prussia  
> Ivan - Russia  
> Alfred - America  
> Frances - France  
> Arthur - England  
> Ludwig - Germany  
> Feliciano - Italy  
> Kiku - Japan 
> 
> MOST OF THESE ARE JUST IN CONVERSATIONS AND NOT IN THE STORY.

Sometimes... He felt like no one would even notice if he just ended it all. Matthew Williams... The name that no one seemed to remember. Not in public, not at school, and not at home. Even when he was around his own family, he was just a ghost in the background, never mentioned or noticed unless someone suddenly remembered that there was probably an extra person in the room; but still... They always forgot about it afterwards. It made him want to laugh when people say that they wish to be invisible. To fade into the background and to never be heard. Some people even dared to call it a "gift".  
No.  
It was a curse.  
A horrible, horrible curse that, as far as he could tell, can never be reversed.  
Oh, and it only got better from there. If he wasn't being ignored completely, he was being mistaken for his twin brother, Alfred. He was yelled at and beaten up for Alfred's mistakes and messes, and everytime he tried to bring it up to his brother, Al would just say something like "Thanks for taking one for the team!"  
That's what I get for wanting to be seen, I guess.  
His life was a joke. God has a sick sense of humor and he must be laughing his ass off at Matthew's expense.  
It'll be over soon.  
The sun had started to set, the sky turning a vibrant orange color as a cool breeze sent chills down Matthew's spine from where he stood on the rooftop.  
It'll be quick and easy.  
No one will miss him. But it would be quite ironic if everyone suddenly chose to notice and care about him after he died. That thought made him let out a soundless laugh, before the reality of what he was doing came back to him. His toes nearly hanging off the edge as he stared down at the concrete. He could picture it now; his body laying broken and mangled on the ground in a pool of blood. But there would be nobody to scream in horror and cry, no one to call for help... He doubted that people would notice him even if there were any around, but why make a big deal about it? He obviously didn't matter, so his death shouldn't matter that much either...  
C'mon, just do it. Just jump.  
He forced himself to breathe deeply, so he didn't completely freak out. God, why was this so hard!?  
JUMP!

His gaze was fixed on the ground, and he didn't notice the person walking by. It wasn't like they would notice him...  
Gilbert hadn't really thought of where he was going, just letting his body and soul drift as his feet guided him to the outskirts of a China Town long forgotten. It wasn't necessarily that bad in shape, considering it had been abandoned, left to collect dust and wither away unwanted. Just like him. Figures, the moment he was deep in thought, a moment when he showed a weakness in himself when no one was around, his weakness would lead him to something just like him. A physical reminder that he was going to be forgotten and would disappear soon. Superstition had the local folks whispering and scurrying out of his way to avoid the 'curse' , the other teens pining the blame on him for everything gone wrong, and the children making it a game to 'hit the red eye demon' with stones found near the creek. Pity, this place might have been beautiful and amazing if it hadn't been thrown to the side.  
Shuffling slower, scarf billowing in the wind behind him, he continued. Eyes - those stupid, cursed red eyes- shifted quickly yet tiredly around, scanning the roofs for a good cloud watching spot when he noticed a splotch of red and gold on one of the buildings. A person by the looks of it. Had they come here looking for the same? They were awfully close to the edge- Oh shit!  
Gilbert took off running toward the location, spitting out German curses along the way, the words being swallowed up in the wind as it stung his face. There was a human being, standing on the edge of a crumpling building, in an abandoned China Town. It was clear what their intent was. Even if he didn't know his person, he couldn't stand by and let a life die. He was too amazing for that, or so he told his small circle of friends (mostly his online friends who had either never met him in person, or has moved away).  
"Hey, you up there! Please don't tell me you are thinking about jumping? What's your name?"

The albino was wracking his brain for ways to distract him, was he was sure that was a guy now that he was close to the building, long enough to run up the fire escape. Hopefully, if he got up there he could convince the guy that this wasn't the right choice. Aw hell, this was his first time out of the house and away from his neighborhood in nearly three months, and already he was getting in trouble and getting people's names. He internally smirked at his own odd joke, before stopping near the Panda Express (wow, they really had those in Chinatown? Really?), far enough back that the guy could still see him, but close enough to catch him if he did fall.

Matthew's eyes widened as the white-haired man called up to him, running closer to the building.  
Shit...  
Well, at least he wasn't being mistaken for Alfred this time. But did he really have to be seen now of all times!?  
"G-go away!" He somewhat doubted his naturally quiet voice would reach the other from where he was standing, "I just want to be alone!" His voice started to get shaky as he felt tears trying form in his eyes. How ironic, being alone was part of the reason as to why he was up here. He didn't have any friends, no one to talk to, and no one to say that even when he went unnoticed, there were still people who cared about him.  
"Pl-please just go away! You'll forget about me soon enough, anyway..."  
He slowly inched to the side, so that the man down there wouldn't be able to 'save' him, if that's what he really intended on doing.

Maybe if he just ran to the other side fast enough and jumped from there...  
He was now just shuffling very slightly in place; moving towards the edge, then backing away as if he was second-guessing his choice.  
C'mon, you wussy, just close your eyes and take a big step forward!  
And yet, he didn't. He really wanted to die, he really did, but his feet seemed to be anchored in place. Maybe he was just too scared to end it all this way. Maybe he was afraid that it wouldn't be as quick and painless as he thought.  
No, it's just because there's a witness down there. You were just about to jump until he came along.  
"Go away!! Please don't try to stop me, there's no reason for me to exist and I'll feel much better when I'm dead!!!" He had never spoken so loudly before, it almost startled him to hear his own voice be so loud, despite the way it was shaking as tears now poured down his face...

Shit, shit, shit. He was going to jump, wasn't he? But he looked like he was doubting himself. No arguing that he wanted to die, Gilbert could see it in his wide violet eyes. He wanted to die, but he was clearly doubting himself as well. The white haired man just needed to convince him it wasn't worth dying for, whatever had sent him to this act wasn't something that should make him end his life. He could hear the male's voice, soft and timid like a small mouse, drifting down to his ears. It sounded really beautiful. Like the voice of an angel, a really sad angel. Telling him to go away? Why? So he could jump and end that wonderful soul that resided in that beauty? Not that he knew him, but Gilbert felt that the person he was looking at was someone who held a wonderful soul and a sad story to tell.  
Locking eyes, Gilbert drew a breath before he shouted up, putting in the emotion of a man fighting a war, "Yes there is. You exist for a reason, perhaps you haven't found that reason yet, but there is one. If you didn't have one, would you have made it this far in life? Death doesn't mean no pain. It means the unknown, something that could be worse than here, or something better. But it isn't guaranteed that death is a good thing." He paused to catch his breathe. This guy clearly needed some love in his life, if he felt like this. Who would abandoned this soul?  
"I promise, I wouldn't forget you. You may not think so, but someone cares about you," he swallowed the lump in his throat, "I care about you. I may have just met you, but I do care. If I didn't care I would have kept walking. But I stopped, I noticed you, I care. Please don't jump. We can talk, if you want. I can listen, and I can help."  
The albino noticed that the guy had walked out of his reaching range if he jumped, so he decided to give me enough space to feel like he had a choice. No sense in crowding near his area if he couldn't save him from that fall. He stuck his hands in his pockets, red eyes meeting purple.

"Can you at least tell me your name? Please,” Gilbert pleaded. He never pleaded. Ever.  
But for this guy, this person he had never met or talked to before, he was willing to put his pride aside for the time. There was no room for that here. Only two souls, one busted and one broken, both in need of healing, though one more so than the other right now. He craned his neck a little to get a close look at the male’s features. They weren't German, or Russian, or Japanese, or even Italian. Those were the main groups of people in this town, and he had memorized the general shapes and slopes of the different genes. Clearly not from any nearby countries either. Perhaps French, or American? Or even Canadian? Who knows?  
He felt completely frozen in place. As far as he could remember, no one cared enough to notice him, especially not a stranger. He was so used to being invisible to everyone around him that actually having someone speak to him and acknowledge his existence felt... Strange. It made him feel happy, and sad, and loved, and all sorts of other emotions that he couldn't quite explain.  
Wiping his tears away with the sleeve of his hoodie, he once again fixed his gaze on the ground below. He had never been too afraid of heights, but now he felt like his stomach was doing somersaults just thinking about how high up he must be.  
"I... M-my name is Matthew."  
He didn't remember making the choice to tell the man his name, the words just seemed to fall out, stumbling over themselves as they were unsure if they wanted to be loud or soft.  
"I really appreciate th-that you care and would try to stop me but... I-I just don't believe that a-anything can get better at this point. I've tried so hard to make things better, but nothing works. I-I'm completely invisible to e-everyone... Even my own family..."  
He takes a deep, shaky breath, his legs feeling like they might give out at any moment. He looks to sky and the distant horizon. The sunlight was steadily fading away, and stars were slowly starting to reveal themselves.  
"I d-don't know what to do anymore."  
He must sound absolutely pitiful by this point. Maybe suicide wasn't the best choice, but what else was there? He tried everything he could think of, but nothing worked. He could go down and talk about his problems to the man down there, but what good would talking do? He'd only be dropping his emotional baggage onto someone else's head, and, in his opinion, that would just be a very selfish thing to do.  
That was a start. This guy's name was Matthew, and it fit him. He was clearly Canadian if his accent was to be believed, and he looked it as well. Blonde hair, fair skin, violet eyes, the whole shebang. He started to realize where he had seen this person before. This was the twin brother of that American kid, Alfred or something like that. Gilbert had seen both of them around, and had noticed that no one seemed to speak to Matthew. He found it strange, and would have greeted him at some point, but his fear of being rejected because of superstition had kept him from going near him. If he hadn't been such a coward, he might have been able to prevent this.  
Mind racing, Gilbert decided to take the risk. His tongue felt like cotton, but he swallowed and opened his mouth, his voice softer than it had been in a long time.  
"I noticed."  
One small phrase, but it felt like it had said everything. Why this shouldn't continue, why Matthew shouldn't jump, why Gilbert was scared that a life was about to end. He had noticed and now he was never going to not notice.  
"There is something better, there's always a better choice than this. It has to be dark before the dawn, or at least I think that's what they say, before it becomes dawn. So you're gonna need shades, bro. Cause you're dawn is gonna be so bright. Just don't give up." He paused before adding, in a slightly cautious voice, like he was afraid that he would be pushed away.  
"Forget your family, forget those that forgot you. You are special. You are something in this world. If you want, I can be your dawn. Oh god, that sounds cheesy and weird coming from me, but I mean it. You can come down here, or I can come up there. We can talk, we can laugh, or we can be silent. Just let me be there for you. I may not have known you before, but I want to know you now. You don't have to know what to do now. I do. I promise, I won't ever forget you."

He was blushing, god why was he blushing. He didn't even know his guy personally, (he would change that, of course, if Matthew was willing to put up with him after this), but he here he was sounding everything like a corny chick flick. Would this scare him away? Not want to be near him, if he could convince him to live. Gilbert didn't know, but he hoped that Matthew wouldn't turn him away, wouldn't step off that building, and wouldn’t take his soul from this world so soon.  
The entire world seemed to slow down, and Matthew could see his choices before him. He could end it all right here and now, or he could go down there with only the hope that the other was right.  
Everything he was being told sounded absolutely ridiculous, but something deep down inside of him believed it. His stomach was no longer doing somersaults, but an equally strange feeling had replaced it. It now felt as if thousands of tiny butterflies had been trapped inside his gut, and were desperately trying to fly out. His cheeks flushed a light pink, but that was the least of his worries at the moment.  
Maybe he wasn't invisible to everybody.  
Maybe it was just most people.  
This man had promised to never forget him, and Matthew took promises very, very seriously. He just hoped that the other did, as well.  
He tried to wipe away his tears once more, but new ones kept forming no matter what he did. After a long moment of silence between the two, he finally spoke up, his voice as soft and shakey as ever--  
"O-okay... I...."

He stopped for a second as doubt crossed his mind. What if it didn't get better? What if this man forgot about him like everyone else? What if he just ended up in the same situation?  
He forced the thoughts away, as some part of him trusted the man.  
"I'm g-going to come down, now. I-I hope you're right a-about all that..."  
He hesitated, then stepped down from the raised ledge of the building, and back onto the roof. His legs shook violently, but he managed to walk back down the stairs that led him up there. His whole body felt numb, the only apparent feeling being his heart thumping loudly in his chest.  
As he walked through the doors of the building, he finally got a better look at the man who had talked him down from jumping. Standing so far up with his eyes blurred by tears, it was pretty hard to see the exact features of the person. All Matthew knew about him was that he had white hair, which he, at first, assumed was just dyed, and that he was German, which was made obvious by his accent. Now, as he got a closer look, he realized that the man's hair wasn't dyed at all. He was albino.  
Not that he really cared about it, but it came as a shock to him that the person that most people said was an evil demon was the one who cared enough to notice him, and talk him down from suicide.  
Matthew thought it was stupid to judge by appearances, but he couldn't help but stare into the man's red eyes. He thought they were actually kinda pretty...  
He snapped out of whatever trance he had fallen under and said quietly, "Oh, uhm... I-I don't think you told me your name..."

Gilbert sighed in relief when he heard that small voice tell him that it was safe, that he wasn't going to jump. He watched, a faint smile on his pale face as he watched Matthew walk away from the ledge, and disappear out of sight. It only took a few moments before the blonde was outside, standing not that far away from him. He took a moment to study the person he had just saved, noticing the tiny things that he couldn't see before.  
He was right about the guy having violet eyes, but they were so much brighter than they had seemed from up on top of the roof. So beautiful, like the color of an amethyst. So unlike those other cold, bitter eyes....  
Shaking off his shivers, he scanned the smaller male. He was shorter but not super short, about 5'5. He wasn't too tall himself so he really shouldn't be talking about height. His wavy, blonde hair reached his shoulders and he had glasses that framed his face nicely. He wore a clearly too big for him sweatshirt, red with a white maple leaf in the center...So he really was Canadian. That was pretty cool.  
Gilbert shifted nervously, noticing that the other one was staring at his eyes and hair. What if he hated him? Had he heard about the rumors from the townsfolk? Oh no. He smiled widely though, staring straight into the other's eyes. He took one of his hands, the less bruised one, and stuck it out for a hand shake.  
"I'm Gilbert. Nice to meet ya! Do you know how to get home from here? I can take you back, I know the town by heart."

Matthew hesitates before reaching out and shaking Gilbert's hand.  
"It's nice to meet you, too."  
He pulls his hand away and looks down, still a bit shaken from everything that had just happened. He wanted to believe that things would get better, but already he was starting to have his doubts.  
"I-I know how to get home, but... I d-don't really feel like going home just yet..."  
Any sunlight that had decided to stay before had now left, leaving them with only the light of the stars and moon.  
"I'd rather just hang out around here..." He glances up at Gilbert, then looks down again, his face turning a light shade of pink.  
"If you need to be somewhere else, I understand, but I-I'd really like it if you'd stay here with me for a while. I don't wanna be alone, anymore..."  
His head hurt from the amount of different emotions he was feeling all at one time. He felt incredibly anxious, and desperately hoped that his family wouldn't find out about this whole incident. Deep down he could feel a part of him that still really wanted to die, while another part really wanted to stay alive. He also felt an emotion he couldn't quite put into words... It was warm and cold at the same time, happy and sad, but a good type of sad. The feeling of being able to cry after years of keeping everything bottled up.  
Maybe he was being selfish, but he really hoped Gilbert would stay with him for a while.

His grip was strong if not shaky, Gilbert noticed. He hadn't expected that, Matthew didn't appear very strong, but then again he looked evil and he really wasn't. Better not to judge. He was already thankful that the blonde hadn't run away from him screaming about Satan's spawn.  
He watched the Canadian's face turn pink and bright as he spoke up. Aw, now that was fucking adorable. Goddammit, you can't be falling for someone after knowing them for less than thirty minutes....Or you could.  
Gilbert knew he was pansexual since he was little, and that was another reason that he was hated in this town. There had been his friends and neighbors who were also cast out of the social circles for certain things, but they had always been welcomed at least to some degree. Not him though, while his brother scared others off with his broad shoulder, imposing height and muscles, and the stiff posture of a soldier and yet he still had friends (many to be precise, now that his boyfriend Italy had gotten him more social), Gilbert had been hated at birth. Red eyes, pale skin and silver hair were all the signs that the church leader had taken of him to deem him as scum and needing to be killed.  
Their parents never bothered with him, especially after Ludwig had been born. His brother had been perfect, blonde hair and blue eyes, the fairest skin and clearly intelligent if his sharp eyes were to have been believed. And they were. So he settled with staying in his brother's shadow, making himself scarce whenever his parents came back from the church. If he didn't then it would be painful and he would have to miss school because of the bruises. So, he really didn't want to go back. Back to hateful townsfolk, and neglecting and abusing parents, to better saint brothers and their darling mate, and he didn't want to go back to his demeaning boyfriend either. He liked here so much better, so why go?  
"Sure, I'll stay. I have nowhere to go anyway....At least for now, who knows when my....friend will want me to come over." He rubbed the back of his neck and smirked, settling for brushing off the consequences for now.  
"I promise I won't leave you alone....You wanna go watch the stars?"  
And that was how their friendship had sparked, an albino "demon" and a forgotten blonde "angel".


End file.
